


Pliroy vid

by venomousdanger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	Pliroy vid




End file.
